Finger Lickin' Good
by silver ruffian
Summary: Coyote/Dean deal with fairies in an AU and help Soulless Sam get his groove back. Possible spoilers for Clap Your Hands If You Believe. Expanded version. Part 3 of 3 posted. NOW COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: **_Coyote met up with the Keebler Elves at Coyote Kiva during the story "Booze Hound of the Gods." I have no direct knowledge of that unfortunate incident, or any other related incidents. I'm not saying anything else until my lawyer gets here.

_**Possible spoilers for: **_Clap Your Hands If You Believe.

**_Summary: _**Oh, get your mind out of the gutter. Dean and Coyote deal with fairies in an Alternate Universe. Possible spoilers for: _Clap Your Hands If You Believe._

_

* * *

_

People passed by them on the street and no one gave Dean Winchester a second glance. No one noticed the oversized coyote by his side, either.

Dean frowned as he looked up at the sign: Brennan's Watch Repair. "Fairies? Seriously?"

Coyote nodded. "Seriously." Dean knew the Old Man was thrilled that he'd come along over to this AU. It wasn't that _Supernatural _tv show, either. This was the real deal, a genuine Alternate Universe.

"You wanna come with?" Coyote nodded at the watch shop.

Dean shook his head. "Nah."

The Old Man licked his chops and looked downright gleeful. "Okay. More for me."

"Uh, so you chow down on these things, and that'll convince the others to give up the first born normals they snatched?"

The Old Man nodded. "Yep."

"So this isn't your first time chowing down on Keeblers?"

Coyote's grin was wide and somewhat wolfish. "Nope." He looked suddenly thoughtful. "Well, there was that unfortunate incident at the kiva. Yeah, and Richardson, Texas." His ears twitched slightly. "And Los Cabolas, Mexico. Forgot about those..."

Dean held up a hand to hold Roamer off. "I don't even wanna know."

"Fine. Suit yourself."

"I'm going to be thinking about this the whole damn time, so we might as well get this over with. How'd they taste?"

"Like chicken. Finger lickin' good."

"Uh huh."

"Be right back." Coyote turned and ghosted through the front door of the watch repair shop.

Dean leaned against the wall of the building. He glanced down at his boots and decided that he'd have to pick up new boot laces in the next few days. Of course, Dean could have easily magicked up a pair, no problem, but he was hands on. Always had been, always would be. That was one of the things Coyote never understood about his pup.

Tinkerbell showed up two minutes later.

She fluttered in the air all around his head, then finally stopped a few inches in front of his nose. Dean certainly appreciated the view.

_Huh, nipples. _Dean thought to himself. She was all cute and glowy, but _way_ too small.

"Hey there, big boy," Tinkerbell leered at Dean. "You wanna?"

"Nope. Sorry."

Judging by the murderous scowl on her face, she wasn't used to being rejected, either. It was obvious Tink wanted to kick Dean's ass, but she sensed who and what he was.

"I'm not from around here," Dean smirked as he leaned back against the wall. "Don't even think about it."

"Fine!" she snarled. "I'll just pick on the other one who looks like you! We _marked_ him!"

"If you're headed towards that motel," Dean drawled, almost lazily, "I wouldn't."

She tossed her head,_ hmphed _at him, and away she went, fluttering down the street in a bright ball of golden light.

Dean shrugged to himself. You can't fix stupid. There was definitely some microwave action in her future.

Dean stared at the storefront of Brennan's Watch Repair. He could only imagine what the Old Man was doing in there. He thought he could hear screams, so he turned to watch people leaving the restaurant across the street, and he ignored what he thought he heard. Oh well. They should have thought about _that_ before they blew into town granting wishes to dumb normals.

Coyote strolled out ten minutes later, grinning from ear to ear. "Those little ones were nice and tender, but man, that leprechaun was tough." The Old Man gagged, and for a moment it looked like he was going to upchuck something. He shook himself out, from his ears to his tail, and then made a nasty face. "Like shoe leather."

"What part of 'no gory details' didn't you get?" Dean said, but there was no real heat in his voice.

"Oh, before I forget, we gotta track down soulless Sammy over here. I got something he needs." Coyote pulled a chain from around his neck. The pendant that dangled from the chain was a bright white light encased in a white crystal about two inches long.

It was a soul, and Dean knew exactly which Sam it belonged to.

Dean squinted at it. "Where'd you get it?"

"Ebay," the trickster replied solemnly as he slipped the chain back around his neck. The pendant nestled inside that thick fur of his. "I outbid Balthazar. Damn, he was pissed."

"Fair enough." Dean stood up from the wall. "I've got something for this Dean." He pulled something out of his jacket pocket and showed it to his furry half. Coyote pricked his ears alertly as he stared at the small bronze horned face. It was the amulet Sam gave Dean that Christmas many years ago.

"So?"

Dean looked down at the amulet and smiled slightly. "Dude needs to start wearing this again."

"I knew it," Coyote crowed as they turned to walk down the street.

"Knew what?"

"You're gooey."

"What?"

"Hard on the outside, soft on the inside."

Dean forced himself not to smile at that. "Shut upp."

Coyote shook his head. "We havin' a chick flick moment now?"

"Hell no," Dean smirked.

"Damn right we're not."

_-finis-_


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N:_** I am so glad that Sam got his soul back. I couldn't stand Soulless Sam. He wasn't sexy or badass, and I really have to wonder about the fangirls who thought he was. Kid was one step away from Hannibal Lector. Sexy? Badass? Only to psycho groupies who don't know better. I can see I'm not the only one out here who needs to up those meds.

Anywoo, my muse has been bugging me about this, so here goes. It's Soul Containment 101, Coyote/Dean style.

* * *

**_Part 2_**

"Uh…Dean?"

"…ummm…'course I love ya, Angie…."

"Niño?"

"…I can turn Brad into a rabbit or somethin' that's all…"

"Dean?"

"Baby, they don't call me God's Dog for nothin', y'know-"

"PUP, WAKE UP! RIGHT THE HELL NOW!"

"Wha? Huh? Old Man, use your inside voice, all right? What's up?"

"I got a favor I wanna ask you."

"…"

"I want you to build a wall for me."

"You want me to _what_?"

"Build a wall. You know, like you did….when you walled me up that time?"

"Like I did when I was little? Why?"

"Uh, you remember that Soulless Sam kid?"

"Yeah. The one in that AU."

"Yeah. Him. Well…I gave him his soul back, and he keeps losing it. On purpose."

"He what?"

"First time he buried it in the woods. I dug it up and put it back. About a week later he put his soul in a bucket full of cement and threw it off the Santa Monica Pier. I fished it out, dried it off…you know quick dry cement is a bitch to clean off a soulskin, right? It sticks to damn near everything."

"Thank you very much for that useful bit of info, Mister Wizard."

"Uh, let's see…he tossed it into the Grand Canyon. Couple of weeks later he dropped it into Old Faithful up in Yellowstone National Park."

"How long has this been going on?"

"Six weeks, give or take a few."

"Damn. That kid's a real mover and shaker."

"Says he doesn't want it anymore."

"How the hell is he taking his soul out?"

"Balthazar's been helping him. Bastard was lurking around each time I found it."

"You checked it, right? I mean, it's not damaged or anything like that?"

"Nope. I healed it. Right after I kicked Mikey and Luci's asses for hatebanging it in the first place down in the pit."

"Okay. 'm up. I'm dressed. Let's go."

* * *

There's _skeezy_, and then there's_ moderately_ skeezy. The Relax Rite Inn, located just outside of Baltimore, was still a step up above most of the motels Dean had ever been in on the road. Worn beige carpet in the halls, off white paint on the walls, and that faint scent of disinfectant in the air. It was on the downward spiral, though. Dean could tell. In a few years_ skeezy_ would be the only adjective that would fit.

Dean walked down the hallway, and Coyote padded silently at his side. When they reached Room 17 Dean knocked on the door.

"Yeah?" a familiar voice called out.

"It's us. We're here about that wall you needed."

"Uh huh. Come on in. It's open."

Dean stopped and scowled at the door in front of him.

_Sonofabitch_, he thought silently. _You feel that?_

The trickster nodded. _That Dean kid's got Sam Colt's special pistol._

_Crap._ Dean absentmindedly rubbed at the space above his heart. He'd been shot with the Colt once before, back in that hellhole known as Vashon, Illinois. That was not an experience he cared to repeat.

Dean stood there staring at the door. Coyote pricked his ears alertly. They were both seeing the same thing: the Dean Winchester of this 'verse, standing in the center of the room, with a determined look on his face and the special Colt in his upraised fist. Soulless Sam Winchester sat on the bed nearest the window. Since this Dean had his back turned to his younger brother, he couldn't see the sly, knowing smirk on the kid's face.

_We can leave,_ Coyote thought. _Right the hell now. This isn't worth it. We get shot with that thing even Masaw won't be able to kick us topside from the Underworld, 'cause there'll be nothin' left of us. _

Dean shook his head. _I can't leave them like this. _

_All right_. The Old Man nodded. _Your play, pup. I'll back you._

Dean took a deep breath. Then he opened the door and stepped inside.

_Stupid! Stupid!_ Coyote thought to himself. He looked relaxed but as always, he was being tricky. He could 'port the Colt out of the other one's hand, or jam the firing mechanism. This might have been the dumbest thing they'd ever done (well, at least in the last twenty four hours anyway) but Roamer was damned if Dean was going to pay for stupid with his life.

Coyote shook his head and followed Dean in.

* * *

TBC next week. BTW: Coyote Dean's first experience with the Colt happened in "Dog Eat Dog."


	3. Chapter 3

**_Part 3_**

The muzzle of the Colt was raised, pointed at the space between Dean's eyes.

Coyote's eyes narrowed as he pinned his ears back. He hated the way Dean deliberately stood between him and the other Winchesters. The trickster very pointedly stepped out to the side, where everyone could see him. The other Dean flicked a quick glance at him, and then locked eyes with Coyote's pup.

_What the heck are you doin'?_

_Nothing. I just wanna see_, Coyote lied easily. The magic Samuel Colt used glowed softly in the air around the gun. A normal human couldn't sense it. It was hard to grab ahold of it. Being this close made Coyote's teeth ache.

The soulless kid smiled. That was completely different from what came out of his mouth.

"Dean!" he gasped breathlessly. "Pl-please, d-don't let them h-hurt m-me a-again."

That Dean's mouth hardened into a thin, hard line. The Colt's aim steadied.

"Oh, you're good," Coyote's tone dripped sarcasm.

"Surprised you came back," the other Dean said. "You know what this is?"

"Sam Colt's special gun," Dean said evenly.

"So you know what it does."

"Oh yeah. I know. First hand. Just like I know you're not gonna shoot us."

"And why's that?"

"Because otherwise you would have pulled the trigger as soon as we walked in."

"You don't know that for sure."

"Look, I get it. I do," Dean kept his hands where his double could see them. A thunderstorm of energy was building, little by little, behind his eyes. "You're worried about Sam. You got a right to be. He's not himself, and you know it."

"I'm not gonna let you or that mutt hurt my brother anymore."

"Mutt?" the Old Man snapped out loud. "Who you callin' a mutt?"

_You're not helping…_

_He called me a mutt!_

"He hurt me, Dean," Sam moaned. He hugged himself as he rocked back and forth. Bastard was really getting into the role of innocent victim now, and Coyote felt like biting the hell out of him, Sam or no Sam. "He did. Just like Castiel did when he reached inside me. You remember? I had to bite down on my belt, and it hurt so bad -"

"Not gonna let you hurt my brother."

"You're comparin' _me_ to that _pigeon_? _Please_." Coyote rolled his eyes as he sat down on his haunches. "I didn't hurt you. Never did."

"You gonna shoot us?" Dean said calmly, reasonably. He spread his hands wide. "Then go ahead."

The Old Man's ears went straight up. His eyes widened in shock. "Uh, Dean?"

"Yeah. Pull the trigger. I won't stop you."

"Niño? Could you think of something else?"

"Thing is, you won't," Dean continued calmly. "You know there's something wrong with Sam. You do. He doesn't sleep. He talks about himself like he and Sam are two separate people. He let you get turned into a vamp. Lied every step of the way, about damn near everything. Dude," Dean shook his head. "I don't see how you can even sleep in the same room with him."

"Dean, please, please don't let them hurt me. Don't let them touch me again -"

The other Dean's face hardened. "He's my brother."

"I know. I get it. Maybe you think we don't have much in common, and maybe we don't," he glanced down at Coyote with a slight smile, "but when it comes to Sam, we're exactly the same. You've got that amulet on again."

"Yeah. So?"

"That's the one you tossed. The one I found. Sam gave it to you. _Sam_ did, not this dude."

"Why the hell should I even listen to you? Why do you even care?"

Dean blinked in surprise, as if the answer should have been obvious. "Because that's what families do for each other, even long distance. The Old Man came over here trying to help"

Coyote waited. If that other Dean kid's finger tightened on the trigger, even slightly, things were gonna happen very quickly, and it was a sure bet Dean wasn't going to like any of it.

"You talk about stuff you did as kids. Yeah, he remembers it all right, but he doesn't give a damn about it. Doesn't give a damn about you, either. He says he doesn't feel anything? That's a lie. He does feel, but it's twisted all around. That's because he's missing something. We never leave a man behind. That's what my Dad taught me."

The other Dean's eyes widened slightly.

"I'm guessing yours taught you the same." Dean slowly hooked a finger inside the collar of his overshirt, then slowly pulled out the soul pendant on the end of the chain. The light inside the crystal pulsed with a pure white light. "This is Sam. This is your brother in here. You bled for him, and you died for him."

"He's a trickster, Dean," Soulless blurted out. "He's trying to mess with your head."

"You turn your back on him, you walk away, and that means you ditched him. Can't say it any plainer than that. Coyote healed it. I can fix it so your Sam doesn't scratch. Say the word, dude. Tell me no again, and we'll walk out of here and never come back."

The Colt's aim wavered.

"Besides, you gotta ask yourself one question: How the hell did he take his soul out again in the first place?" Dean looked at the soulless one for the first time since he'd walked through the door. "Sam Winchester was here first. You weren't. You're in his space."

Dean stared at his double, and the look "Do you want your brother back, or not?"

The barrel of the Colt wavered again, a slight side to side motion, and then the other Dean Winchester lowered it to his side.

* * *

No doubt about it, this was so wrong on so many levels.

Soulless stood spreadeagled against the wall, arms outspread. The look on his face was glassy, unfocused. Sam's soul shone brightly in Dean's hand. Dean very carefully slid his hand deep into Soulless' chest, and as he did so the younger man blinked, then closed his eyes.

_Need some help, pup?_

_Nope_. Dean leaned forward slightly. _I got this_. He was up to his wrist in Sam now. His eyes narrowed and he frowned up as he pushed the soul back into place.

_You do know what you're doing, right?_

_Shut it, Fuzzy. _

The other Dean kid sat on the nearest twin bed. He still had the Colt in his hand. He looked relaxed, but neither Coyote nor Dean were fooled. His finger was near the trigger.

_Where's the damn trust?_ The Old Man thought to himself. Coyote silently jammed the insides of the damn thing. Touching it long distance like that made his fur crackle with static electricity, but no one seemed to notice.

Dean slowly pulled his hand out. The soul was in place now. Sam groggily raised his head. He didn't seem to realize where he was yet.

"Something wrong?" The AU Dean said softly. His finger moved a little closer to the trigger. Coyote tried not to grin. He yawned instead.

"Course not," Dean lied. The other one quirked an eyebrow at him. "Need to tweak things a little."

The other one scowled. "Dude, this isn't like giving the Impala a tune-up."

"Dude," Dean smirked in return. "That's_ exactly_ what this is." This time Dean pushed both hands into Sam's chest. The boy stared down at him, and he still didn't react. He obviously wasn't in pain. This just looked so damned weird.

Dean pulled out his right hand and flicked his wrist. A large severed fish head landed on the floor. He pulled his left hand out, another flick of the wrist, and a bent and battered metal license plate (Lousiana KAZ 2Y5) clattered out onto the floor. "Uh huh. Just as I thought. He swam up through southern waters."

Everyone stared in complete shock, including Sam.

Dean made a big show of dusting off his hands. "This was _not_ a boat accident. It _wasn't_ a propeller, and it _wasn't_ Jack the Ripper. It was _Sasquatch_."

Sam glared at him.

"Bitchface," Coyote announced. "We have Bitchface at twenty one minutes past the hour."

Dean frowned at him.

"What?" the trickster shrugged. "_Apollo 13 _was on last night."

"Oh yeah?" Dean said with a mock growl. "Is that why I kept dreaming about Tom Hanks?"

"I like Tom Hanks," Coyote mumbled.

The other Dean kid's broad shoulders shook with laughter. "That was sweet." He put the Colt down on the bed beside him.

* * *

_One hour later_

"Back again, huh, kid?" Balthazar purred softly. It was rare that humans wanted to get rid of their souls, but this one did.

Sam Winchester grimaced as he rubbed his chest. "That damn furball came back. And he brought that other one with him. _He_ did something to the wall. I can't get it out."

Balthazar smirked. "And you want me to help you?"

The boy looked so miserable. He nodded silently.

"All right then. You caught me in a good mood, Sam. And this time, _I'll _get rid of it for you."

Another silent nod.

"All right then." Balthazar raised his right hand towards Sam's chest. "This is going to hurt a little."

Sam smiled then. He caught Balthazar by the wrist in an impossibly strong grip. Sam squeezed. The angel's eyes bulged.

_Sam Winchester _now looked a lot like _Dean Winchester_.

The _other _Dean Winchester.

Balthazar nearly moaned out loud as Coyote faded into view right next to his pup.

Dean grinned. "Oh no, jackass. This is _gonna_ hurt. _A lot_."

_-30-_

* * *

**_A/N: _**You may recognize Dean's dialogue when he poked Sam's bitchface from two of Richard Dreyfuss' scenes in _Jaws_. I blame my muse.


End file.
